Code Lyoko : Season 6
by IwanOPCL
Summary: Seperti yang diketahui oleh para Lyoko Warrior, bahwa Aelita tidak memiliki saudara sama sekali. Bahkan, statusnya sebagai sepupu Odd bukan status yang sebenarnya. Jadi, apakah Aelita merupakan satu-satunya anak dari pasangan Franz-Anthea Hopper? Bagaimana reaksi para LW terutama Aelita, jika seandainya saudara Aelita benar-benar ada? Dimanakah saudaranya selama ini?
1. Chapter 1 : New Member (part 1)

**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko milik Thomas Romain dan Tania Palumbo**

 **Ini adalah fic paling pertama dari seluruh fic saya nantinya.**

 **Peringatan : kemungkinan besar OOC, typo, gaje, karakter baru, dan banyak lainnya. Karena saya pemula, jadi mohon di maklumi.**

 **Fic ini meceritakan kejadian setelah Code Lyoko : Evolution. Untuk pastinya, silahkan membaca fic di bawah ini.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

Di Lyoko, para LW sedang bertarung melawan beberapa monster di Sektor Es. Tentu tanpa Jeremie, karena dia bertugas untuk mengamati dari balik layar SuperComputer. Setelah seluruh monster berhasil dikalahkan, dengan cepat Aelita pergi ke menara yang aktif, masuk ke dalamnya, menonaktifkannya dan masalah selesai untuk saat ini.

Di dekat mesin penjual minuman, para LW berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu seperti biasa. Di tengah-tengah percakapan, Ulrich melihat sesuatu dan langsung memberitahukannya kepada LW lain.

"Hey, kawan-kawan. Lihat itu. Sedang apa Mr. Delmas, Mr. Jim, Milly, dan Tamiya di sana?" tanya Ulrich sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung asrama.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang terpenting, siapakah anak laki-laki itu?" tanya Jeremie yang juga bingung.

"Mungkin dia murid baru." ketus Aelita.

"Sepertinya begitu." Yumi menanggapi.

"Ya. Dan kalian tahu? Mereka telah sampai di dalam gedung asrama." kata Odd.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka."

"Sebaiknya tidak, Ulrich." cegah Jeremie.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena itu akan membuang-buang waktu. Lagipula, kita akan mengetahuinya saat pelajaran berikutnya dimulai."

"Ya, dia benar." Yumi nampak setuju dengan Jeremie.

"Baiklah."

"..."

Saat di dalam kelas, pelajaran Biologi berlangsung seperti biasa. Ditengah-tengah penjelasan Mrs. Hertz, Mr. Delmas datang untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Anak-anak, Kadic ini kedatangan 1 murid baru. Nak, ke sini. (Anak itu masuk ke dalam kelas) Namanya Daniel Plea. Umur 14 tahun, berasal dari Los Angeles. Dia akan satu kelas dengan kalian. Mrs. Hertz, saya tinggal dulu." jelas Mr. Delmas. Kemudian beliau keluar ruangan.

" Plea, kau akan duduk di belakang Odd. Dia memakai pakaian serba ungu dengan rambut runcing tinggi."

"Ya, terima kasih." Daniel duduk di belakang Odd.

"Eh, bukankah dia orang yang tadi?" tanya Odd.

"Ya."

Waktu pelajaran Biologi telah selesai. Para murid keluar dari kelas. Saat itu, para LW masih penasaran tentang Daniel. Mereka pun mengikutinya hingga ke tujuan. Namun, di tengah membuntuti,mereka tertangkap basah oleh guru olahraga mereka, Mr. Jim.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan saat ini?" tanya Mr. Jim.

"Eh, hai Jimbo! Kami sedang-" kata-kata Odd terpotong oleh Jeremie.

"Kami sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan." jawab Jeremie bohong.

"Oh. Begitu, ya? Maaf mengganggu perjalanan kalian" Mr. Jim meminta maaf, kemudian pergi.

"Huft, hampir saja."

Mereka hendak melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, mereka terhenti ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa jejak Daniel telah menghilang. Dengan pasrah, mereka pergi ke kafetaria. Di sana, mereka membahas tentang sesuatu.

"Aku telah menyelesaikan penemuan-penemuan kita di Sektor Volcano saat itu. Di jam kosong nanti kita akan pergi ke pabrik untuk memastikannya." jelas Jeremie sambil memakan spagetti-nya.

"Yay! Aku sudah tak sabar!" Odd bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Itu hebat, Jeremie!" Yumi memuji Jeremie.

"Ya, itu memang hebat!" seru Ulrich tak ketinggalan.

"Ya." Aelita hanya menanggapi dengan malas. Hal itu mengundang tanda tanya bagi yang lainnya, khususnya Jeremie.

"Ada apa, Aelita? Apa ada masalah?" Jeremie bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bingung, tentang anak baru tadi." jawab Aelita.

"Daniel? Ada apa dengan dia?" Odd memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ya, Aelita. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa kau masih memikirkannya?" Yumi pun juga melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Dulu sekali." Aelita menjawab ketiga temannya itu.

"Dulu, bagaimana bis-"

"Lihat, dia datang." Yumi memotong perkataan Jeremie untuk menyadarkan semuanya.

"Hai, namaku Daniel. Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Daniel memperkenalkan diri dihadapan para LW.

"Maaf, Daniel. Tapi kami sedang membahas masalah penting dan rahasia." Odd mencoba mencari alasan.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku minta maaf, karena telah menggangu kalian." Daniel pun pergi dari sana dan duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Dari cara berbicaranya, dia sepertinya orang yang baik." Yumi membuka kembali pembicaraan yang sempat terpotong itu.

"Ya, aku setuju." Ulrich kemudian kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Tapi, jangan menilai orang hanya dari cara berbicaranya saja." Jeremie memperingati teman-temannya.

"Baik."

"..."

Pada jam kosong, para LW pergi ke pabrik. Sesampainya di pabrik, Jeremie pergi ke ruang SuperComputer, sedangkan yang lain pergi ke ruang scanner. Jeremie kemudian memvirtualisasikan teman-temannya menuju Lyoko. Para LW sekarang sedang berada di Lyoko. Mereka divirtualisasikan tepat di Sektor Volcano. Mereka pun memulai percobaan dengan penemuan-penemuan mereka.

Skip, mereka sekarang berada di kamar masing-masing. Jeremie sedang mengetik sesuatu, Odd dan Ulrich sedang mengobrol, sedangkan Aelita dan Yumi sudah tidur. Di dalam tidur Aelita, terdapat sebuah mimpi. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. terlalu jelas terlihat kalau itu bukan mimpi. Ingatan? Masih diragukan. Di dalam "mimpi"nya, saat itu Aelita masih berumur 12 tahun. Dia berlari menuju ibunya yang sedang menggendong seorang balita kecil. Balita? Siapa dia? Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Ketika ia hendak mendekati ibunya tersebut, tiba-tiba para MIB datang dari luar kediaman mereka. Ibunya yang bernama Anthea Hopper, menyerahkan kedua anaknya kepada suaminya, Franz Hopper. Ia pun menyuruh mereka bersembunyi. Dari jauh, Aelita melihat para MIB tersebut berusaha menangkap ibunya. Namun, ia tak dapat menolongnya, karena ia ditarik paksa oleh ayahnya menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ia tak dapat membendung aliran air matanya ketika ia melihat ibunya dibawa oleh para orang berpakaian itu. Karena tak tahan dengan mimpi buruk itu, Aelita pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena begitu ketakutan, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju kamar Jeremie.

"Tok... Tok... Tok..."

"Masuk." kemudian Aelita masuk ke dalam kamar Jeremie. "Aelita? Ada apa kali ini? Mimpi buruk lagi?" Jeremie bertanya sembari menghentikan kegiatan pengetikan.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kemarilah. Memang apa isi mimpi tersebut?" Jeremie kembali bertanya.

"Tidak seperti mimpi, tapi semacan kenangan. Seperti biasanya, ketika ibuku dibawa oleh MIB. Tapi, kali ini terdapat sebuah peristiwa lagi setelahnya."

"Aku tahu. Kau dan Franz Hopper masuk ruang scanner?"

"Bukan. Tapi jauh sebelum itu. Begini. Saat itu,..." Aelita menjelaskan perihal mimpi-kenangannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jeremie menanggapi penjelasan Aelita.

"Tapi, aku masih tidak yakin."

"Tak apa. Kita akan mencari cara agar hal itu dapat terbukti. Untuk sekarang, kamu tidur dulu. Besok kita akan membahasnya bersama yang lain."

"Baiklah."

Di samping itu, Daniel yang sedang tidur, tiba-tiba terbangun dan segera pergi menuju kamar mandi, untuk membasuh wajah. Apa ini? Kenapa mimpi ini kembali muncul di kepalaku? Perempuan itu, terlihat familiar? Tidak. Itu bukan dia. Dia harusnya sudah lebih tua sekarang. Tapi, apakah mungkin? Ah, ini sudah mengganggu tidurku. Tanpa memerdulikannya, ia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Akhirnya! Fic pertama dari yang pertama milikku telah selesai (1 chapter)**

 **Sebelumnya, bila banyak kesalahan baik disengaja maupun tak disengaja di fic ini, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya baru dan kurang berpengalaman. Terima kasih kepada Panda Dayo yang telah memberikan saran kepada saya, serta LavenderCherry dan Queen of Lavender yang telah menikmati fanfic pertama saya ini.**

 **Minat Review? Kritik dan Saran dipersilahkan.**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Member (part 2)

**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko milik Thomas Romain dan Tania Palumbo**

 **Ini adalah fic paling pertama dari seluruh fic saya nantinya.**

 **Peringatan : kemungkinan besar OOC, typo, gaje, karakter baru, dan banyak lainnya. Karena saya pemula, jadi mohon di maklumi.**

 **Fic ini meceritakan kejadian setelah Code Lyoko : Evolution. Untuk pastinya, silahkan membaca fic di bawah ini.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Pelajaran Olahraga yang digurui oleh Mr. Jim. Beliau sedang mengajari cara lompat tinggi dengan benar.

"Anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang lompat tinggi. Lompat tinggi adalah..." Mr. Jim menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aelita, apa kau akan mulai berbicara dengannya?" Jeremie berbisik kepada Aelita.

"Dengan siapa, Einstein?" rupanya Odd mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

"Daniel." singkat Aelita.

"Daniel? Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau tak takut Einstein cemburu?" Odd terkejut mendengarnya, tapi tetap menghasut Aelita dan Jeremie.

"Hey, Odd! Kuberitahukan kepadamu. Perasaannya terhadap Daniel bukan perasaan cinta. Jadi kau harus mengerti itu!" peringatan Jeremie membuat Mr. Jim mendengarkan percakapan tersebut.

"Belpois! Della Robbia! Jangan mengobrol ketika saya sedang menjelaskan. Paham?"

"Paham!" jawab Jeremie dan Odd serentak.

"Baiklah. Jadi,..."

"Di pabrik, saat jam kosong."

"Baik." jawab Aelita, Odd, dan Ulrich kompak. Ulrich? Daritadi dia mendengar mereka berbicara. Dia hanya diam saja.

"Jangan lupa beritahu Yumi dan William."

"Roger." Ulrich menaggapi.

* * *

Jam kosong Kadic. Para LW berada di dalam ruang SuperComputer. Yumi masih berada diperjalanan.

"Dimana Yumi? Daritadi belum datang." Jeremie bertanya kepada teman yang lain.

"Memang apa yang akan kita bahas?" William tampak kebingungan, jelas karena dia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu, tibalah Yumi dari dalam lift. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Tak apa. Kau juga tak akan dihukum." Odd berusaha untuk melucu.

"Memang ada hal penting apa sehingga kau mengumpulkan kita semua di sini, Jeremie?" Yumi mulai angkat bicara.

"Begini. Kita akan menjalankan sebuah misi, yaitu "Mengungkap Rahasia Daniel". Misi ini bertujuan untuk mengungkap siapakah Daniel ini sebenarnya." Jeremie menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan yang ditanyakan oleh Yumi tadi.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Ulrich bertanya.

"Seperti ini. Aelita berbicara dengan Daniel. Odd, Ulrich, dan Yumi menguping di 3 tempat yang berbeda. Aelita juga akan merekam perbincangannya dengan Daniel. William dan aku akan menafsirkan perbincangan tersebut. Siapa tahu di dalam kata-katanya terdapat kata rahasia. Kau hebat dalam hal ini kan, William?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

"Ada yang keberatan?"

"Tidak." jawab semuanya serentak.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai!"

* * *

Mereka kecuali Jeremie dan William keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan segera berlari menuju Kadic. Di sana, mereka melihat Daniel sedang membaca sebuah buku, di koridor sekolah. Mereka pun menempati posisi masing-masing untuk memulai misi. Ulrich mengambil posisi di loker sekolah sambil menutupi wajahnya dari Daniel dengan pintu loker. Yumi dan Odd bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang berada di dekat Daniel, tapi tak terlihat olehnya. Sedangkan Aelita mengambil posisi duduk di samping Daniel. Mereka saling mengangguk tanda siap. Aelita pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Hai, Daniel."

"Hai juga. Kau pasti yang berada di kafetaria tadi, kan? Yang bersama Odd dan temanmu yang lain. Aku belum mengenalmu. Bolehku tahu namamu?"

"Aelita Stones."

Daniel menutup buku bacaannya. "Stones? Apa kau batu?"

"HEI! AKU INI MANUSIA, TAU!" wajah Aelita pun memerah, kesal.

"Ya, ya. Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda saja."

"Kau ini." Aelita mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" rupanya Daniel masih penasaran.

"Oh ya. Aku ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan tentang dirimu."

"Silahkan saja."

"Pertama, apa yang membuatmu pindah ke sekolah ini?"

"Bagaimana ya? Pamanku bilang sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang dekat dengan tempat kelahiranku. Otomatis, aku lahir di kota ini."

"Lalu, apa yang kau ingat di kota ini?"

"Aku kurang tahu. Karena pamanku berkata, aku pindah ke L.A saat berumur 2 tahun. Jadi, aku kurang mengetahui apapun tentang kota ini."

'Tidak, Aelita. Itu bukan dia.' Aelita nampak mulai frustasi. "Apa lagi yang dikatakan oleh pamanmu?"

"Yang kuingat, dia pernah berkata kepadaku, tepat saat aku hendak naik pesawat. Dia berkata untuk berhati-hati di sini. Karena banyak yang saat ini sedang mengincarku. Aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan itu, tapi aku tetap menurutinya."

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengincarmu?"

"Men In Black. "

'Men In Black? Tak mungkin. Balita itu, itu bukan dia. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?'

Melihat Aelita yang sedang frustasi, Daniel angkat bicara. "Ada apa, Aelita. Apa ada masalah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aelita mencoba menenangkan diri. "Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang membuat kau diincar oleh mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu sama sekali. Tapi, aku tetap harus berusaha untuk berhati-hati di kota ini." Daniel melihat jam di tangan kirinya, lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan Aelita. "Aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku punya sedikit tugas."

"B-Baik."

Berakhirlah percakapan panjang tersebut dengan sepeninggalan Daniel. Odd, Yumi, dan Ulrich pun mendatangi Aelita yang saat ini sedang berekspresi... terkejut? Dari matanya saja sudah jelas membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. Mereka pun segera membawanya kembali menuju pabrik. Tak lupa, perekam suara yang dipegang Aelita dimatikan oleh Yumi.

* * *

Di pabrik, Jeremie dan William sedang mendengarkan percakapan antara Aelita dengan Daniel lewat perekam suara tadi. Mereka saat ini berusaha menafsirkan percakapan tersebut agar dapat mengungkap rahasia Daniel yang sebenarnya. Tetapi hasilnya sedikit. Baik Jeremie maupun William hanya dapat menafsirkan satu hal.

"Sepertinya dia memiliki suatu hubungan denganmu, Aelita." William angkat bicara.

"Ya, tapi kita tidak dapat memastikan hal tersebut. Masih banyak kemungkinan yang belum dapat menjelaskan siapa Daniel yang sebenarnya." Jeremie menyimpulkan.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Sabar untuk sementara, ya kawan?**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Member (part 3)

**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko milik Thomas Romain dan Tania Palumbo**

 **Ini adalah fic paling pertama dari seluruh fic saya nantinya.**

 **Peringatan : kemungkinan besar OOC, typo, gaje, karakter baru, dan banyak lainnya. Karena saya pemula, jadi mohon di maklumi.**

 **Fic ini meceritakan kejadian setelah Code Lyoko : Evolution. Untuk pastinya, silahkan membaca fic di bawah ini.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya di kafetaria, para LW berkumpul seperti biasa. Kali ini mereka membahas perihal Daniel.

"Jadi, bagaimana sifat Daniel, menurut kalian?" tanya Jeremie.

"Dia baik, tapi misterius." jawab Yumi.

"Dia aneh." sambung Ulrich.

"Ia pandai bergaul." lanjut Aelita.

"Ia pandai melucu." ucap Odd.

"Dia pandai menyusun kata-kata, sehingga kalimat yang diucapkannya bermakna ganda." ucap William.

"Dia pintar." ucap Jeremie.

"Jadi, apa kesimpulanmu, Jeremie?" tanya Aelita.

"Seperti kata Yumi, dia misterius."

"Ayo kita tetapkan sifatnya adalah misterius!"

"Siapa yang sifatnya misterius, Odd?" tanya Daniel yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Odd.

"Eh, itu..." "Segitiga Bermuda!" seru Aelita.

"Ya, Segitiga Bermuda!" sambung Jeremie.

"Oh, Segitiga Bermuda. Bukannya itu yang dibahas Mrs. Hertz kemarin, ya?" ucap Daniel.

"Ya, kau benar." ucap Odd.

"Begitu, ya? Lalu, bolehkah aku berkenalan dengan kalian? Kecuali Odd dan Aelita."

"Boleh, kenapa tidak? Namaku Yumi Ishiyama."

"Namaku Jeremie Belpois."

"Aku William Dunbar."

"Ulrich Stern."

"Daniel Plea. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian masih membahas sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia lagi?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Tidak. Kali ini kami hanya mengobrol biasa saja." ucap Jeremie memotong kalimat Odd.

"Jadi, apa boleh saya duduk disini?" tanya Daniel lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" ucap Odd.

"Terima kasih!"

Lalu, mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain, terutama tentang keseharian Daniel. Ditengah-tengah obrolan yang cukup mengasyikan itu, laptop Jeremie berbunyi menandakan sebuah menara aktif di Lyoko.

"Cepat teman-teman, XANA telah mengaktifkan menara!" seru Jeremie.

"XANA? Ouch..." rintih Daniel sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Daniel? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aelita.

"XANA. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Ya. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi kami harus pergi." ucap Aelita.

Lalu semuanya pergi kecuali Daniel.

"Tunggu, memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Daniel.

"Rahasia lainnya." ucap Odd sembari pergi.

Akhirnya, mereka yang pergi sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Dalam batin Daniel mengucapkan sesuatu.

'Rahasia, ya? Ngomong-ngomong tentang rahasia, paman pernah memberitahukanku sesuatu. Sebuah rahasia, tapi apa, ya?' Lalu, ia tersadar. "Oh ya, aku harus segera ke sana!"

Kemudian Daniel segera beranjak dari kursi dan pergi dari kafetaria, menuju sebuah lokasi tujuan, salah satu alasan mengapa ia pindah sekolah ke Kadic Academy. Disamping itu, para LW tadi pergi ke pabrik melewati jalur rahasia yang biasanya. Sekarang pun, Daniel sedang berlari menuju lokasi tujuannya itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, paman pernah mengatakan kepadaku sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan XANA."

-Flashback-

Di bandara, 10 menit sebelum keberangkatan pesawat menuju Perancis.

"Daniel, ada yang harus kau ketahui sebelum kembali ke kota kelahiranmu. Pertama, kau harus berhati-hati di sana, karena akan ada beberapa anggota MIB yang akan mengincarmu. Kedua, tentang ruang kerja ayahmu."

"Ruang kerja ayahku? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena ruang kerja ayahmu itu sifatnya sangat rahasia. Di sana terdapat komputer pribadinya, alat yang dia pakai untuk menciptakan XANA. Yang paman tahu, hanya ayahmu dan paman yang tahu letak ruangan itu. Dan aku akan memberitahukan letaknya padamu."

-End of Flashback-

"Letaknya berada di sebuah pabrik tua. Dan letak pabrik itu terdapat di tengah sebuah sungai. Dan aku menemukannya."

Seperti yang dikatakannya, dia telah sampai ke sebuah pabrik tua yang dimaksud. Pabrik itu sudah terasa tak asing lagi baginya, tapi dia menyangkalnya. Saat di dalam, ia semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya maupun yang sedang dirasakannya. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Ia pun melihat para LW sedang memasuki sebuah yang cukup besar.

'Lho, itu kan, mereka yang tadi. Sedang apa di sini?' batin Daniel.

Setelah pintu lift itu tertutup, ia segera mendekati lift tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah tombol disampingnya. Saat ia menekannya, ia merasakan ada sebuah kejanggalan, dimana tombol tersebut tidak berfungsi ketika ia menekannya. Di saat itu pula, ada bagian yang terlihat seakan terlepas dibelakang tombol itu. Ia pun melepasnya. Namun, usahanya itu membuatnya hilang rasa penasarannya akibat dari apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata dibelakang tombol tersebut terdapat sebuah kata sandi yang harus diketik. Dengan pasrah, ia menutupnya kembali dan bersembunyi sambil menunggu mereka keluar.

Disaat yang bersamaan...

"Virtualization!"

"..."

Di Lyoko, tepatnya di Sektor Pegunungan, para LW sedang menghadapi 9 Hornet dan 2 Megatank.

"Jeremie, kita kedatangan tamu." ucap Aelita sembari monster-monster itu mendatangi mereka.

"Ya, aku melihatnya, Aelita. " balas Jeremie. "Menara aktif ada di belakang mereka, lumayan jauh dari posisi kalian berada. Aku akan mengirimkan kendaraan kepada kalian. "

"Seperti biasanya kau bisa diandalkan, Einstein. " ucap Odd.

Kemudian kendaraan yang dimaksud telah tiba. Mereka pun menaiki kendaraan masing-masing. Sambil para LW bertarung, Daniel masih berada di luar lift, berharap seseorang muncul dari dalam lift tersebut.

"Baiklah, Ulrich. Seperti biasa, yang paling banyak mengalahkan monster, dia yang menang." ucap Odd menantang Ulrich.

"Kau berkata seakan kau yang akan menang kali ini. " balas Ulrich tak mau kalah.

Seperti biasanya, dua sejoli ini akan melakukan kompetisi jika monster yang dihadapi dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Mereka berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa menang dalam kompetisi tersebut. Ya, begitulah niat awal mereka.

"Apa? Tidak mempan? Bagaimana bisa? "

Seperti yang dikatakan Odd, monster kali ini menjadi lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

"Awas dibelakangmu, Odd! "

Dan yang seperti kalian pikirkan, Odd telah devirtualisasi. Begitu pula dengan Yumi dan Ulrich. Maka tersisa William dan Aelita serta 6 Hornet dan 1 Megatank.

"Biar aku yang urus ini. Kau langsung pergi ke menara! " ucap William.

"Baik. "

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aelita langsung berlari menuju menara yang aktif itu. Namun, tepat selangkah sebelum menyentuh menara, seekor Hornet terlebih dahulu menembak Aelita sehingga ia terdevirtualisasi.

"Aelita! "

William yang lengah pun juga ikut terdevirtualisasi.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Maaf jika kalian para readers lama menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan.**


	4. Chapter 4 : New Member (part 4)

**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko milik Thomas Romain dan Tania Palumbo**

 **Ini adalah fic paling pertama dari seluruh fic saya nantinya.**

 **Peringatan : kemungkinan besar OOC, typo, gaje, karakter baru, dan banyak lainnya. Karena saya pemula, jadi mohon di maklumi.**

 **Fic ini meceritakan kejadian setelah Code Lyoko : Evolution. Untuk pastinya, silahkan membaca fic di bawah ini.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

"..."

Di lab, para LW sedang berkumpul untuk membahas masalah yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Kita semua telah terdevirtualisasi. Jadi tak ada yang bisa menonaktifkan menara sekarang. " ucap Yumi yang saat ini sedang sedikit kesal.

"Ya, ditambah lagi, monster-monster tadi menjadi lebih kuat. Mau berapa kali kita virtualisasi ke Lyoko juga tidak ada hasilnya. " tambah Odd yang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jeremie? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " tanya Aelita kepada Jeremie.

Jeremie pun terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Suasana pun hening untuk sesaat.

"Anggota baru."

Semuanya terkejut dan menoleh ke arah William.

"Anggota baru?"

"Ya, anggota baru. Sama halnya seperti kalian merekrutku, untuk sekarang adalah waktunya untuk merekrut anggota baru." usul William.

"Sejauh yang kuingat, saat kami pertama kali merekrutmu justru kau malah dikendalikan oleh XANA." ucap Odd.

"Itu benar. Kita tidak boleh lagi sembarangan ketika merekrut orang . " ucap Jeremie. "Aku setuju dengan William. Sudah saatnya kita merekrut anggota baru. Tapi kali ini, kita harus selektif dalam melakukannya."

"Ya, kita harus memilih orang yang bisa dipercaya, sukarela direkrut, dan yang paling penting bisa menjaga rahasia kita ini." ucap Aelita.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kita rekrut?" tanya Ulrich.

Dalam beberapa saat, suasana kembali hening. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, mereka pun mengutarakan isi pikiran mereka.

"Daniel!"

Ya, mereka mengutarakan isi pikirannya secara serentak.

"Kenapa kita mengusulkan orang yang sama?" tanya Yumi.

"Entahlah." ucap Odd. "Karena dia bisa dipercaya?"

"Dari perawakannya, dia terlihat bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik." sambung Ulrich.

"Menurutmu begitu? Kalau aku, karena dia bisa diandalkan." ucap Yumi. "Bagaimana denganmu, William?"

"Aku tak tahu. Nama itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku." jawab William. "Kalau kau bagaimana, Jeremie?"

"Aku berpikiran sama dengan Yumi." jawab Jeremie. "Bagaimana denganmu, Aelita?"

"Aku? Aku tak tahu."

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak kepada** **Panda Dayo yang telah memberikan saran kepada saya, serta LavenderCherry dan Queen of Lavender yang telah menikmati fanfic pertama saya ini. Untuk yang belum tahu, chapter 1 dan 3 telah di-update, jadi kalian bisa membacanya kembali. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!**

 **Kritik dan Saran dipersilahkan.**


End file.
